Hannibal King (Earth-26320)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-26320 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Vampire Glyph tattoo on stomach | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vampire Hunter | Education = | Origin = Former Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David S. Goyer | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Hannibal King was made a vampire by Danica Talos to be her - as he describes it - "little vampire Cabana boy", until he was freed and cured by the Nightstalkers. Since that day, he has become a central member of the team of hunters, pursuing a personal crusade of vendetta against the House of Talos. When Blade was captured by the FBI, Hannibal led the rescuing team, along with Abigail Whistler, killing some vampires in the process. Despite his attempts to impress the Daywalker or to gain his sympathy, Hannibal is always viewed as a grown up child by Blade, who cannot tolerate his bad humor. When at the Nightstalkers' base, Hannibal tells Blade of Talos' plan to revive the first vampire and asks for the Daywalker's help in the hunt. Blade accepts, and, along with Hannibal and Abigail, begins a mission to track and kill Dracula (Drake). The trio arrives at Edgar Vance's studio where they find Drake himself, who has killed the psychiatrist and disguised himself in Vance's shape. Hannibal tries to attack him, but is badly wounded. Abigail tends to his wounds while Blade goes after Drake. Incapacitated, Hannibal is forced to stay at the base while Blade and Abigail are out on hunt. Whilst watching a movie in Esperanto language, Hannibal is seemingly visited by Abraham Whistler, but in reality it is Drake, who then kidnaps Hannibal and kills all of the other Nightstalkers. Hannibal is then taken to Talos' hideout. Here he is interrogated by Talos, her brother, Asher, and Jarko Grimwood, who torture him in order to gain information concerning the Daystar Virus. Hannibal reveals that hidden beneath his skin is a tracking chip, which will allow Blade and Abigail to locate him and come to his aid. After he has been freed, Hannibal confronts Pac-Man, Grimwood's pomeranian, and two vampire pitbulls, managinging to throw them from a window to their apparent deaths. He later confronts Grimwood himself, who is enraged by Pac-Man's death. During the fight, Hannibal makes Grimwood bite a silver bullet with his golden teeth, killing him. Finally, Hannibal finds Talos and engages her in a fight, but is bested by her; while Talos is choking him, the Daystar Virus is released and so Hannibal assists in causing Talos' death. Despite the release of the virus, vampires are not totally eradicated, meaning the Nightstalkers continue hunting them. | Powers = | Abilities = * Expert in Martial arts and with firearms. | Strength = * Strength of a regular human who engages in intense physical exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Bullet proof vest. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Electronic Pistols: Hannibal carries a pair of fictional "Electronic Pistols" that fire "Sun Dogs", explosive rounds that emit a burst of ultraviolet light. A miniature camera is mounted next to the barrel, recording to a disc housed in the rear of the slide assembly. * Winchester Model 1887: In the armory, Hannibal shows off the Nightstalkers' take on "the Army's Individual Combat Weapon" to Blade, a weapon designed to fire multiple types of ammunition, including silver stakes, UV-explosive rounds and grenades. The weapon is actually a heavily modified Winchester Model 1887. The weapon is not used or seen again in the film, but in the alternate ending included on the DVD's special features, Hannibal uses it when the Nightstalkers track down a werewolf in a Hong Kong casino. | Notes = * Hannibal King is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds, who also portrays Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Deadpool films. * Hannibal King and Deadpool are both mouthy characters in the two movies. * Since Ryan Reynolds played mostly comedic characters, David S. Goyer decided to make Hannibal King more like him and transformed the serious private detective in a effusive hunter. * Colin Farrell was considered for the role of Hannibal King, but turned it down. * Ryan Reynolds was forced to follow a strict diet and training regime in order to portary King. * Being a wrestling fan, Ryan Reynolds didn't allow any stuntman to do the fighting scenes with Triple H, wanting to prove himself his wrestling abilities. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-26320 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Former Vampires Category:2004 Character Debuts